Bless Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by Forbidden Fruit Contest
Summary: Edward brings a young American woman home he attends University with to meet his brother, the new Anglican Priest of their Church since their father took ill, Carlisle. Though Carlisle is aware his younger brother has a crush on this girl, and he has a fiancée doing mission work in England. Carlisle can't seem to take his mind off this young woman, he swears she is an Evil coming.


**Subject/Email Header** : Forbidden Fruit Contest

 **Title:** Bless me, Father, for I have sinned

 **Summary** : Edward brings a young American woman home he attends University with to meet his brother. The new Anglican Priest of their Church since their father took ill, Carlisle. Though Carlisle is aware his younger brother has a crush on the girl, and He has a fiancee' doing mission work in England. Carlisle can't seen to take his mind off this young woman, he swears she is an Evil coming to test his faith. Will Carlisle continue to follow his Faith, or will this he partake of the Forbidden Fruit. Characters somewhat OOC

 **Pairing:** Bella, Carlisle, Edward

 **Ratings:** T

 **Word Count** : 5488

 **DISCLAIMER** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Oh God, please give me strength," Carlisle prayed as he stood in front of his congregation.

Ever since Carlisle took over the Anglican Church, after his father took ill, this was the part of his duties he enjoyed the most. Giving his Sunday sermons. Uplifting the spirits and guiding his parishioners through their lives through the word of God, gave him the greatest joy.

That is until his younger brother Edward, brought home a young American woman, that was attending University with him at Oxford.

"Carl, this is my friend I told you about Bella Swan, Bella this is my stuffy brother, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I frowned at my immature brother.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, I think you are quite too attractive for such a scowl. Eddie was only joking, don't be so serious," Bella said with a bright smile. Now it was Edwards turn to scowl. Bella turned to look at his face, then turned back to me with a wink. Bella could tell immediately that I didn't like to be called Carl, any more than Edward like to be called Eddie.

"Please, Bella, please do call me Carlisle," I said to her, offering her my hand. She took it gingerly, but then her other hand glided up my arm. I looked down at her hand on my arm as it glided to my shoulder.

"Oh, Carlisle, you can call me anything or anytime you want," I blushed profusely. I looked at Edward whose mouth was hanging open in horror. I knew Americans were quite forward, so I wasn't sure if she was joking or serious.

"Um, Bella, I—I—I—told you about my brother. He's the Priest of our Church," He was finally able to stammer out. Bella stiffened in her movement and walked back over to Edward. She began to speak to him in a hushed tone and out the side of her mouth.

"I thought you said that was your father," Bella loudly whispered.

"Well, yes my father is also, remember I told you my brother took over the church after my father took ill," He told her pulling back to face him as he held her shoulders. For some reason that gesture made me feel uneasy, though I'm not sure why. Bella appeared to be going through recall of her memory.

"Oh my God, Edward you never told me that! Shit, Shit, Shit, now you've made me look like an ass in front of your brother the p…" Bella then paused realizing the words she was saying in her tirade. She then turned to me and the shades of red that played on her face were almost as amusing as the colorful words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh I beg your pardon, your priestship, I didn't mean to disrespect you," the tears were now forming in her eyes. If it weren't for the tears I would have laughed at her term for me, which I don't think is actually a word.

"Bella, sweetheart, please calm down. It's quite alright. I placed my arm around her in a comforting embrace. Edward, the little piss-ant, was trying his best to hold back a laugh. I gave him a deadpanned expression.

"I'm sure Edward was just amiss in informing you of my newly appointed status in the church. You are friends with Edward after all, I'm sure you've witnessed his more flaming language. Edward and I kid around like that from time to time, so there is no foul," I told her rubbing comforting circles between her shoulder blades.

"But sir, I just threw myself at you like a common whore, although it was only a joke, I was trying to make Edward jealous,"

"HEY!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh shush, I'm sure you are enjoying the fact that I just made an ass out of myself, you little shit. You know you never told me your brother was a priest. And you wonder why I won't date you?" Bella said to Edward looking back over her shoulder. Our housekeeper came in then and told us dinner was ready. The three of us went into the dining room for dinner. I offered a blessing to the table before we began to eat. When I looked up Bella looked most uncomfortable.

"So, Bella I take it you don't attend church?" I asked her.

"No sir, I don't. That's not to say I don't believe in a higher power.

"Bella, you don't need to keep the formality, I'm still just Carlisle," I told her with a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said smiling back at me, feeling a little more relaxed. "I grew up with a nut job for a mother. She's tried every religion and cult you can think of. So I'm not much into organized religion. Then after she remarried, I moved in with my father, and his idea of Sunday worship was a fishing pole and a case of beer on the Hoh River in my hometown of Forks, with his fishing buddies," Edward and I both laughed.

"Wow, Carl, what would father think of that? He'd have the poor man blasphemed as a heathen." Edward said as we both continued to laugh.

"And I take it you don't," Bella asked.

"No Bella, if anything after church, I'd probably like to join your father on that river bank, I'd bring him another case of beer, and make a bargain with him. If one Sunday a month he'd join me for my service, one Sunday a month after service, I'd join him and the beer was on me," I told her with a smile.

"Wow, that's pretty progressive," She told me.

"Bella, Carl has changed a lot in the church since he took over. I actually enjoy going to service now," He said with a smile.

"Edward would you please refrain from calling me that," I knew it was only out of habit. Edward as a child had a terrible lisp, so instead of using my name, he would just call me Carl. It was fine then, but I loathed him calling me that now.

"Yeah, Eddie, stop teasing your brother," I smiled at Bella, she gave me a wink.

"Well, it's not fair if you two are going to gang up on me," Edward said. Bella and I both laughed. I rather enjoyed being in her company.

We talked more over dinner. I learned that Bella came to London to study English Literature. She was an Honors student, and quite intelligent. She'd graduated two years early as Valedictorian from her high school, and after making the Deans list two years in a row. She was offered an academic scholarship to The Oxford School of Literature.

"So, that means you are only…"

"19," she said, Dear God, I was a full 11 years older than this intriguing girl. _Oh God, I am so going to hell. I thought to myself._

"And how is it you began to cohort with this clod?" Bella laughed heartily. I so enjoyed her laugh.

"Well, after following me around campus for a full week, and seeming to show up everywhere I was, he finally got up the nerve to ask me out on a date," Edward turned beet red at the admission. "We went out on a couple of dates, and finally realized there was no spark, we decided we were much better at being friends.

I leaned into the conversation at that point.

"Oh really?" I asked most curiously.

"Yes, while Edward is a bit immature for my taste, he is lots of fun to be around. He brings out my fun side. Even if it is at my expense most of the time. Like today," she confessed. I was becoming most annoyed with Edward now. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. "My mother always said I was born middle-aged and took life much too seriously. Edward as actually showed me how to relax and have fun, even how to laugh at myself.

"Bella, why don't you come to church with us on Sunday, you can see Carl at his best," Edward asked her.

"Yes, Bella I really would like for you to join us," I told her.

"I will on one condition," Bella said to Edward with a quirk of an eyebrow. Edward cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"You stop calling your brother, Carl. It's quite obvious he doesn't like it. I'm sorry but it bothers me too when people insist on calling me Isabella when I make it perfectly clear I prefer to be called Bella.

"Oh, but Isabella is such a beautiful name. Bella blushed then like a smitten school girl and lowered her eyes. _So beautiful, so intriguing._

"So is Carlisle," Bella said as she placed her hand on mine. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in frustration.

"So Carl- _isle_ , when is your fiancee, _Esme_ due back from her work in India? Bella snatched her hand back then as if it burned red hot.

"Oh, so you're engaged?" Bella said as she looked annoyingly at Edward. Esme was away for a six-month mission trip to India.

"She is away another three months Edward you know that," I told him annoyingly. An evil smirk played on his face. I wanted to smack the smug off of his face.

"Bella, would you like to have coffee and dessert in the living room?" I asked her. She looked a bit sad and confused.

"No, thank you, Carlisle. I think I should be going now. But thank you for a lovely dinner. And I will see you Sunday," Bella said biting the corner of her lower lip. What I wouldn't give to be her teeth at this very moment, feeling her lip on me.

"But Bella, I thought you were going to watch movies with me?" Edward said confused as to what just happened. Serves him right, the immature little twit.

"I'm sorry Edward, maybe another time. I'm suddenly quite tired. Would you please take me back to my dorm?" She said as she lifted her eyes to look at me through her eyelashes. And I nearly melted on the spot I stood.

"It was very lovely to meet you, Bella, I do hope you'll come again. I certainly look forward to seeing you on Sunday," I told her as I stuck out my hand for hers, she placed her delicate hand in mine. The warmth sent chills up my spine. I'm quite sure I held onto her hand much longer than was necessary, as we looked into each other's eyes. Edward then gave a huff as he took her hand and lead her out the door. She looked back over her shoulder as they left.

I immediately called for the housekeeper, Victoria to come clear the table, and went up to my office as I often did on Friday nights to prepare for my sermon on Sunday. Only this time once the door closed I fell to my knees to pray.

"Dear, God. Why have you brought such a temptation into my life? Is it to see if I have the will and faith to resist this forbidden fruit? My Lord, I asked that you give me the strength to resist all temptations. I pray to you in thy name. Amen."

I got up and went to my desk and pulled out my bible, and my pad and pen, and began to write my sermon. However, my efforts were fruitless because all my thoughts were consumed with Isabella.

 **BELLA'S POV**

I made such an ass of myself tonight, first throwing myself at a priest like a wanton harlot, then cursing like a drunken sailor, I thought to myself as the tears welled up in my eyes, as Edward drove me back to my campus dorm. I need to just pack my bags and head back to the University of Washington. I'm made an utterly complete fool of myself, no thanks to this dip shit that was now driving me back.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" Edward said as he glanced at me from behind the wheel of the car. Was this idiot serious?

"Edward please, don't talk to me. I've let you play all kinds of practical jokes, at my expense. But this time you have gone too far. You made me look like a complete ass in front of your brother. I will go to church with you on Sunday, but after that, I'm not sure I want to see you again. I don't like being made a fool of," I told him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You said you did it to make me jealous, well it worked. I know you said that we will never be more than friends, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed watching you and my brother flirt. You don't have to go to church with us on Sunday if you don't want to, but please Bella, I do value our friendship,"

"Is that what you call valuing friendship, Edward? Then please, by all means, consider me your enemy. And yes I do have to go to Church on Sunday. I made a promise. That is something my father taught me. You say what you mean, and you mean what you say. Goodnight Edward," I said as I got out of his car and ran to my dorm before the tears spilled from my eyes.

For the next two days, I cried in my dorm room. My roommate Leah was out with her boyfriend for the entire weekend, so I could cry, and mope and eat chunky monkey ice-cream and not have to explain myself.

Yet my thoughts never left the incredibly handsome young priest. Why did he have to be engaged? It was obvious Anglican priest were not like a Catholic priest. They could marry and have children. I realized I knew nothing about the church.

On Saturday night I decided to google the Anglican church. It seemed to be very a pious religion, and I was not quite sure I was ready for this. But Carlisle and Edward weren't like that at all. I read that in 1600 the church actually performed witch hunts. Many people were murdered in the name of God to rid the world of the evils, such as witches and vampires and the such. _Wow, these people were as much of a nut job as my mother._

I then decided to google Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I read he became a Curate to his Father to the Church of England at the age of 23. He received his Doctorate in Divinity at the age of 27 and was appointed Priest, with the sudden illness of his father just six months ago.

I looked at his picture on the screen in his robe and Collar. He was still very handsome, so regal. I read where his church was now in a transition that the church considered controversial, the did not see eye to eye on many of the changes Carlisle was making. However, there was no disputing the rise in membership among the younger members of the congregation.

I then saw a video of one of his sermons. He came out and greeted the congregation in his robes for the traditional opening ceremony of the service, but once he began his sermon, he shed his robe and was donned in jeans and an oxford shirt and a pullover sweater, but still wearing his clerical collar. he walked around and engaged his congregation. They laughed and listened, and it was most intriguing. Once it was time for communion, he again put on his robe.

I was now excited again to see Carlisle Cullen. However, that also meant I had to face Edward again. Then my face fell again.

Why am I so excited to see him? Bella you fucking idiot the man is engaged. Obviously, she is a devout woman, she's on a mission in India for Christ sakes. I could kill that prick, Edward. Enough of this. Let's just get this over with and I never have to see either of them again, though I wasn't quite sure how I was going to conquer that feat since I had three classes with Edward.

I went to my closet and tried to choose the perfect outfit. One that didn't reveal too much but didn't make me look like an old maid.

Then I went to bed, early, I didn't want to fall asleep in church. I was already giving up my Sunday ritual of sleeping until noon.

The next morning I was up at 8 am. I made my coffee and an omelet for breakfast. I then went and showered, did my hair in a stylish chignon and applied very light makeup. I then got dressed and a silk royal blue blouse and a pencil skirt that stopped just above the knee.

Promptly at 9:45 there was a knock on my door. Edward said services started at 10:30, so it was a little earlier than I expected. I was scrambling now to put on my shoes, a respectable black pump and grabbing my handbag.

I went to the door and threw it opened, not looking up."Come on Edward lets get this over with then I can be rid of you for good," I said but looked up at the smiling face of none other than Carlisle Cullen. But then his face fell and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, mmmm, uh, wow," he was stammering, which totally threw me off guard. This man speaks for a living, and he can't make a coherent sentence.

"Isabella, you look absolutely stunning," It was I, who now had the deer in the headlights look. Then queue the dreaded blush.

"W—w—what are you doing here, Carlisle? Where's Edward?" I asked when I was finally able to speak.

"Edward sends his regrets, he is not feeling well today. So I volunteered to pick you up for church," he said with the most incredible smile I've ever witnessed. "Shall we go, I know I'm earlier than Edward would have been, but I have a few things I need to do to get ready for the service. I will introduce you to a few of the other young people so you won't be alone," he said as he stuck out his elbow for me to take. I placed my hand in the bend of his elbow and we walked out. I then turned to close and lock my door, taking his arm again he escorted me to his Mercedes.

Once in the car, we drove in relative silence. I thought about everything that transpired from the moment I first laid eyes on Carlisle Cullen, and I could feel the moisture began to pool in my panties. _Thank God for panty liners._ I could then feel my cheeks warm with a blush.

"I'm sorry Isabella, am I embarrassing you?" _Oh God yes, but not for the reason you think. Think, think, Bella, you need to say something to the man._ Then it came to me _._

"I just realized I didn't thank you for the compliment you gave me at my door. I was just so stunned to see you standing there when I was expecting Edward. But Thank you," I said finally meeting his eyes. _Dreaded mistake. I could get lost in the sea of ocean blue, that were his eyes._

"It was certainly my pleasure, Isabella," This was the third time he'd called me by my full name. But God, it sounds so good the way it falls from his lips.

"I've never like the sound of my name before today," I told him.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry, that's right you prefer Bella, I do apologize, especially after you defended me to Edward," He said looking thoroughly ashamed.

"No Carlisle, I rather enjoy hearing you say it," I said to him with a smile.

"Finally, a smile on that beautiful face. I thought I'd thoroughly offended you and I may never see it again, He said to me with a graceful smile of his own.

We were now pulling into the car park of what I assumed was his church. I looked out the window at the beautiful architectural building

"It's an amazingly beautiful building," I told him looking out the window in awe.

"This particular church was built in 1875, by my great-great grandfather, the then Archbishop. It is considered modern compared to the other Anglican Churches around England,"

"So your family have always been a part of the Anglican church? What happened to Edward?" He laughed hysterically at my question.

"You know how Prince William is the heir and Harry considered the spare? Well, that's me and Edward. I've always known I would one day take over for my father. Edward always knew he could goof off and do whatever he pleased," He told me.

"So you're like me, you've always had to be the responsible one?" I asked.

"So how many siblings were you responsible for?" He asked.

"Not siblings, parents. And the answer is both. You don't understand what it took for me to come here to London and leave my father back home to fend for himself. I only agreed after I learned he was dating someone and had someone to look after him," I told him.

"Isabella, would you have lunch with me after services are over? I am generally invited to one of my parishioner's homes after service. I have to go prepare now, but I would love to continue our conversation.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," I said. He reached over and grabbed my hand and smiled. Just then there was a tap on the window. He turned to his window, and I saw a slight girl standing there with the biggest smile on her face. She was so short, for a minute I thought she was a child, but her make-up and style of dress told a different story. Carlisle let down the window to talk to her.

"Good Morning, Alice,"

"Good Morning, Dr. Cullen. Who's your friend?" Alice said looking curious trying to peer around Carlisle.

"Alice, this is Bella Swan. She goes to the University with Edward. Bella, this is one of the parishioners I wanted to introduce you too. Before I knew what was happening, Alice was on my side of the car, pulling me out and hugging me.

Hello, Bella, I'm so pleased to meet you, I can tell we are going to be best friends," I looked at Carlisle like he had grown two heads. He couldn't possibly think to introduce me to this hyper little pixie was a good idea.

Alice, Bella is new to our church, would you mind keeping her company while I prepare for the service,"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen, it would be my pleasure," Alice said bouncing up and down on her toes. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me, nearly ripping my arm out of its socket. I looked back at Carlisle and he was chuckling. I quirked an eyebrow at him. I hope he gets the message because, after service, I was going to have a few more of those 'colorful' words for him for subjecting me to this torture.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Bella was going to kill me one way or another, and either way, I was going to hell. If I didn't die from the torture of being so near, yet not being able to have her, she was going to kill me with her own bare hands, for leaving her with Alice. Unfortunately, Alice was always the first of her group to arrive, and I needed to get away from Bella before I did something I'd regret.

The lust I felt for this woman was palpable, and the devil was surely tempting me. I was engaged to be married to a wonderful woman. Though I loved Esme, she never excited me to the extent, I would say I felt lust for her.

Like Bella, I was always known as the responsible one. The one who did exactly what he was expected to do.

I was expected to go to university and study divinity. I was expected to take over for my father as priest of our church. I was also expected to marry the virginal Esmerelda Platt.

What I never expected was to be enamored by this bewitching creature, Isabella Swan.

Perhaps I'd been wrong, maybe there were witches in this world and Isabella had cast a spell on me.

Once I reached my office, I dropped down to my knees again.

 _Dear, Precious Lord, please deliver me from this evil that has been cast upon me. Please give me the strength to fight my desires of the flesh, and to continue to carry out your will. Please, God, do not forsake me in my time of need. In your name, I pray. Amen._

"My son, is everything alright?" I got up and turned to see the Archbishop of the diocese, Bishop Marcus standing in the doorway.

"My son, I'm sorry to have disturbed your communion with our Father, and I hope you will forgive my language but you look like shit," Bishop Marcus told me. I looked at him in utter surprise and he just shrugged.

"Bishop, would you take my confession?" I asked him. I knew I needed to talk to someone, and the only way to ensure this discussion never left this room, I had to ask him to take my confession.

"Of course, my son, I am always here for you," He told me. He guided me over to a chair and he sat beside me as I bowed my head.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been 1 year since my last confession,"

"What is your transgression my son," He replied.

"One of the 7 deadly sins. The sin of lust of the heart. I lust after a woman that is not my intended," I told him.

"I take it you have not acted on this lust?" Marcus asked me.

"No, but Matthew 5:28 says: But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart," I told him with a heavy heart.

"That is true my son, but I must ask you, is it just the sins of the flesh that you feel for this woman?" He asked me. I was stunned at the question.

"I—I—I—I" I was stammering because I couldn't answer that question. I didn't know her, but I wanted to. I wanted to know everything about her. I thought about how to answer the question.

"I've not had the opportunity to fully get to know her. But what I do know, intrigues me. I have not been able to get her off my mind since I met her,"I told him.

"Then it seems, you have not committed a sin of the heart my son. I would say, that you have found a woman that interests you, and you don't know how to get to know her better without running afoul of your fiancee,"

"Then are you saying I should break off my engagement with Esme?"

"What I am saying, instead of using that over-utilized brain of yours, maybe in this instance you should follow your heart. And the next time you need advice from a friend, you don't have to call for a confessional," Marcus finished with a smile. There was then a knock at the door.

I got up to answer and it was Bella, looking beautiful as ever, but not very happy at the moment. "If you do not rescue me from that demented little pixie, I'm going to scream," The girl certainly has a penchant for embarrassing moments.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to the Archbishop, and Alice's father, Bishop Marcus Brandon, " I brought Bella into the office and stood behind her while placing my hand on her shoulders. I pointed down at her where she couldn't see and mouthed to Bishop Marcus _'this is her'._ Marcus offered us both bright smiles. Bella then turned to look at me, as a bright red blush spread across her face. I took my hand that I used to point and stroked the back of my head.

"Well may I first have a glass of water, I don't particularly like the taste of my leather shoe that I need to pull out of my mouth," Bella said as she extended her hand to Bishop Marcus.

"Isabella Swan and I didn't mean what I said about Alice…well actually I did, but I didn't mean to offend you," she said. Marcus then looked at me and gave me a bright smile.

"I see what you mean, very intriguing indeed. Ms. Swan, I am most pleased to meet you, and I agree. Though I love my daughter very much, as her father, she can be the most annoying little thing, takes after her mother, I must say. Alice is what you would call an acquired taste. Come, Isabella, let me introduce you to some of the other young men and women in our congregation, and allow Dr. Cullen to dress for his sermon.

I was finally donned in my robes and ready for the processional to begin the service. The other clerics lined up to proceed me with the processional crosses, and we marched out. Our chorus began singing.

Once I was at the pulpit, I looked out on my congregation and there I saw it. A smile that was my undoing.

" _Oh, God, Please give me strength"_ I gave up in silent prayer. I then said the church prayer over the congregation and offered my scripture for the day.

I appeal to you, therefore, brothers, by the mercies of God, to present your bodies as a living sacrifice, holy and acceptable to God, which is your spiritual worship. Do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewal of your mind, that by testing you may discern what is the will of God, what is good and acceptable and perfect. Romans 12:1-2. The other clerics then came and helped me out of my robes and I began my sermon.

 **BELLA'S POV**

I've never liked church, The many different services my mother had dragged me to, From Buddist to Pentecostal, and everything in between. I swear if Jim Jones were still alive, during my mother's time, I'd probably be 6 feet under somewhere in the jungles of Guyana from drinking the Kool-aid.

I'd attended a Catholic service before, so this is somewhat what I was expecting when I heard the harsh organ music that began playing.

Then the Processional began with the crosses and the incense, but what I was not expecting, was the choir, and an upbeat song.

By the end of the hour-long service, I can't say Carlisle changed my mind about going to church. But I did enjoy his message and the service in general.

After Carlisle greeted his parishioners after service, he asked me to join him in the office and we could leave and have lunch.

"So what did you think, Isabella?" Carlisle asked me.

"It was very nice," I told him not wanting to offend him.

"Isabella, when Edward came home that night after taking you home, he told me what you said. The one thing that stood out to me, was when you told him your father taught you to say what you mean and to mean what you say. Now honestly, what did you think?" He asked me. I nodded my head to him.

"Well Carlisle, like I said it was very nice, but it's not my cup of tea. But I don't blame you. I think if I'd grown up with this sort of thing, I might see it as progressive as you and Edward do. But in all honesty. My mother dragged me to so many different church services, from Buddist to Catholic, from Pentecostal to Wiccan services. My mother was so flighty, whatever caught her whim at the time was what she went with," I told him

"See, right there. That is why you intrigue me so. You say you have had to be the responsible one, yet you have experienced a lot of things that I have only dreamed of. Isabella, I have not been able to get you out of my mind, while at the same time cursing your existence. I have called you everything from the devil to a witch that had cast a spell on me. Right now I want to be enchanted by every spell if it involves you," he told me. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered.

"Carlisle did you not just hear your own sermon? To not be transformed by this world," I was so confused.

"Don't you see Isabella, I don't care. And this is not some whim like your mother's. I have been questioning my purpose for quite some time. I don't think this is what I'm meant to do. Though I do enjoy helping people, I think I could do something else to achieve that. Perhaps become a Medical Doctor. I've been expected to live a certain way and fulfill a certain goal. Even marry a certain woman. But Isabella, I don't want any of that," He told me. I looked him deep in the eyes, and I felt as though he touched my soul.

"Carlisle, do Anglican priest take confessions?" I asked.

"Yes, while we do so face to face instead of anonymously," he replied.

"Then, before you remove your collar for good, will you take my confession?" I asked.

"Of course, Isabella," he replied as he took my hand and led me to a chair near his desk. He sat down in the chair next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not really sure how to do this," I confessed.

"Just say what's in your heart," He told me.

"Well, on this past Friday evening, I had dinner with a friend. I met a man, that intrigued me. I can't seem to get him out of my mind. Not only is he a clerical man, but he is also engaged. Just recently I've learned that he has thought I was everything from the devil to a witch, that has cast a spell on him when it is he, I believed has cast a spell on me. I feel like Eve, who has been beguiled by the serpent to partake of the forbidden fruit, and I want nothing more than to take a bite," I told him.

"Oh, my Isabella. I do believe the Lamb has fallen in Love with the Lion," He said before leaning over and kissing me chastely on the lips. The kiss quickly became one of passion, before I pulled back and looked at him as I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Wait, which one of us is the Lamb in this scenario?"


End file.
